I'll leave if you say so
by AYUMU10
Summary: Luchia a new girl who always follows Kaito AKA the hottest guy in school. he shooed her away.She went away.Will Kaito miss her?KxL


Author's Notes: Hi minna- san arigato to those who reviewed my Fics... in Gakuen Alice

ShiroxSakura

Cutiegirl240

kitykat556

Akane Naomi

Quickstar

Animegirl011

Mizusuwings124

Diagalcutie

Mikka08

Massyct-Chiaki

-yasu-cupidxPsyche

Chryzle-kisS

Ami-aim14

iCanSeeVenom

emina25

Black Harmonia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes: Characters are all 15 yrs. Old and Kaito's dad just recently died in my story...

Kaito is one of the hottest guy in school or is the hottest guy in school.Meanwhile Luchia is just a commoner in their school but her friends Touin Rina and Hoshou Hanon are both popular...( I don't know the spelling of Hanon's last name...gomene).Luchia's also not a mermaid just an ordinary girl...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning. Kaito was on his way to school. As usual Nanami Luchia was catching up with him (It's only usual in my story but I don't know if it's really seen in the anime).

"Matte, Kaito chotto matte kudasai!" Luchia said in between her pants...

Kaito just didn't mind her as if she was a ghost because he knew that she will just catch up with him, greet him, block his way and so on and so forth. And it really did happen...(shocking isn't it? Hehehe just joking of course it won't be shocking... It's their daily routine right?).

"Ohayo Kaito-kun!!" Luchia said while waving her right hand in front of Kaito's face (NOT ON KAITO'S FACE!!)...; She's already in front of Kaito(!?).

"... Your blocking my way Nanami ..." Kaito simply said as he stopped walking (of course he would stop. What will he do? Walk on Luchia?!).

Kaito's POV

" That Nanami... Why does she kept on bothering me and pestering me...? Even though when she's there so I feel something tingling in my stomach" The words that always rings through Kaito's mind everytime Luchia was pestering him.

"Oh-oh...hehehe gomene" Luchia said as she stepped aside giving Kaito a way. Kaito being Kaito continued walking still fully aware that Luchia was still following him.

End of POV

--Lunch time--

(SAKURA TREE)

(Really guys I don't know if there is really a Sakura Tree in MMPPP)

"Konichiwa Kaito-kun" Luchia said as she as she looked at the box she's been holding for awhile now.

"...What do you want?..." Kaito said as he looked at luchia who he thinks is hiding something from him.

"Ummm... Ano Kaito... Here I made you some Bento's" Luchia said while handing the box to Kaito, blushing madly.

" I don't need it" Kaito said shifting his gaze from Luchia to the bento box she's handing him then looked away.

" Bu-but Kaito your not eating and you don't look very well..." Luchia said as she looked at Kaito with worried eyes.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED IT!!" Kaito yelled at Luchia shoving the bento box as it fell on the grass.

" De-demo..." Luchia said trying to continue before Kaito butted in, she was looking at the bento's that were wasted or should I say her LOVE?"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED IT AND MOST ALL I IS I DON'T NEED YOU!!" Kaito screamed to Luchia.

"If that's what you wish for then it looks like your wish is my command...KAITO..." Luchia said in a cold voice while tears that are forming in her eyes that she kept are now flowing down her porcelain chicks. After that she ran away until Kaito can't see her anymore.

Kaito's POV

"If that's what you wish for then it looks like your wish is my command...KAITO..." Luchia said in a cold voice while tears that are forming in her eyes that she kept are now flowing down her porcelain chicks. After that she ran away until Kaito can't see her anymore.

"Why is it when she said THAT, a part of me wanted to kiss her tears away? What does she mean by THAT...? Could she be leaving??" Kaito thought out loud.

"It can't be, No!! I can't fall inlove with HER! After now that I shooed her away maybe I just felt guilty about shooing her away just maybe..." Kaito thought mentally slapping himself.

AFTER A WEEK OF LUCHIA NOT SHOWING UP

Kaito's POV

" Hey how come that Nanami girl never showed up to me... Did I really hurt her that much...Where could she be? Did she really go away?? No...no...!! erase...erase...!!" Kaito thought while mantally slapping himself AGAIN as he walked along the school halls going to their classroom while reminscing the past in which Luchia always asks things to him.Or should I say BOTHER AND PESTER...

When he got inside the classroom he immediately proceeded to his seat. He then looked at the seat at his side in which Luchia was seated before.

--During classes--

"Ohayo gosaimasu minna-san!!" greeted their homeroom teacher Serina(gomene I don't know their teachers name...).As Serina entered the class the class started to go back to their seat.

"Okay class settle down please I have some special announcement to make..." Serina said in a down low voice.

"Your classmate Luchia Nanami just transfered school together with Hoshou Hanon and Touin Rina..." Serina said as the boy population in the class said in a disappointed voice " uuuuuhhhhhhhhh..." (They only mean Rina GUYS...hehehehe LOL)

Kaito's POV

"Your classmate Luchia Nanami just transfered school..." Are the words that kept on repeating on Kaito's mind... As if the world just stopped working...

"What!! Nanami transfered!!" Kaito thought while screaming in his head...

" Yeah and IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU..." A voice in his mind said or should I say CONSCIENCE.

"Hey... Who are you? Anyways it's not my fault first because first she's always pestering me,bothering me...And second she's the one that pushed me to do it because of her stubbornness..." Kaito told his conscience in-amatter-of-fact-tone with a small hint of guilty.

"Of course its your fault...AND NOW YOUR FEELING GUILTY... BECAUSE...YOU...LOVE...HER!!" His conscience teased...

"No I don't"

"yes you do..."

"No"

"Yes !!"

"No"

"yes!!"

"Fine!! I admit!!So stop teasing me already! " Kaito said just to stop his mind teasing him (awkward isn't it??) or is it the truth?...

--After the class--

"Maybe my conscience is right maybe I do love her..." Kaito sadly thought as he walked himself to his house.

"And now I lost her..." Kaito said in a soft voice that only he can hear...while looking at the house in front of him...Which is Luchia's...(awkward again right...? no its not... He already walked that far that's why...)

Grumble...grumble...grumble...

Kaito heard inside of Luchia's house. He then checked who it was...His eyes widen on who he saw on the floor...LUCHIA...(WOAHHHH... WHAT A MAJOR TWIST !! RIGHT...Hey...why do I always say right?...Just can't express myself)

"Luchia!!..." Kaito said as he helped the clumsy girl in front of him to stand up...

"What are you doing here...Go away you said you don't need me,Now go away...!" Luchia said in a cold voice as she stood up (with the help of Kaito of course...) shoving Kaito's hand away...

"Look Luchia I'm sorry ..." Kaito said while Luchia butted in...

" Look Kaito you've done enough damage on me... And I don't need your pity..." Luchia said in a cold using her cold ice voice AGAIN (She's really fond of using her cold voice nowadays... right... yeah...And because of Kaito!! But think again Luchia just butted in...What could be Kaito be saying if Luchia didn't butted...) while turning her heels on Kaito ready to run but Kaito grabbed her wrist first.

" Oi, matte you still haven't let me finish what I'm saying..." Kaito said to Luchia until she calmed down to stop running away from him.

"As I was saying I didn't meant to hurt you because I love you...And I'm really sorry for being a jerk not noticing my feelings..." Then he pulled luchia into a hug...

--a minute after-- He then parted from Luchia and asked Luchia...

"Luchia will you be my girl?" Kaito said while looking at Luchia's eyes as if begging for a YES as an answer.

"Yes...yes!! I would love to be your girl Kaito!!" Luchia said while changing her angry face to a shock face then to a HAPPY FACE!! (TALK ABOUT MOODSWINGS...!!)... She then hugged Kaito while Kaito broke it and pulled her into a passionate kiss...After awhile Kaito bit a portion of Luchia's lips asking for entrance...Luchia glady opened her mouth letting Kaito's tongue in...She then moened in bliss...(WOAH...That was my first time doing that kind of KISS...It made me pee twice ya know...)

They then broke their long passionate kiss...

"Not bad for our first time eh..." Kaito said while ruffling his hair at the same time looking at Luchia...

"But kaito you know we can't stay together I'll be leaving tomorrow you know" Luchia said as she laid her head on Kaito's shoulder who also laid his head on Luchia's head.

"I know... " Kaito said as Luchia drifted to sleep after

Sometime.

FASTFORWARD

--OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT--

"Bye Luchia!!" Kaito bid Luchia who is entering the airport way...

"Bye Kaito Keep your promise okay... meet me at the Sakura tree January 1 after five years don't forget!!"Luchia bid while entering the airport way until Kaito can't see her anymore...

_**Flashbacks**_

"But kaito you know we can't stay together I'll be leaving tomorrow you know" Luchia said as she laid her head on Kaito's shoulder who also laid his head on Luchia's head.

"I know... Anyway can I sleep with you tonight please... " Kaito both said and asked...

"Sure, anyways I'm the only who lives here..."Luchia said as as she raised her head.

Kaito then carried her bridal style to Luchia's bedroom...He then laid her on the bed...position himself and turn off the lights.

"Ne, Kaito are you still awake..." Luchia said as she faced Kaito... who stirred when Luchia faced him.

"Still awake?" Kaito said as he too faced Luchia.

"Hai, I can't sleep...Ne, Kaito let's make a promise to each other...I Luchia Nanami will promise that when I'm in US I will still communicate with Kaito and never will ever look at other men...What about you Kaito?" Luchia promised...

"Hn...I also promise you that I will not look at any other women until you came back..." Kaito promised back but there's still one more promise that Kaito made that only he knows what (even I don't know about it).

( NO LEMON OR ANYTHING HAPPENED TO THEM OKAY!! I'm innocent ya know...)

AFTER FIVE YEARS

"Flight 143 has arrived to Japan from US" the speaker said inside the waiting area.

KAITO'S POV

"At last she has arrive I've waited for her for five years...I wonder what she looks like..." Kaito said while waiting in the waiting area...

--after a minute or so--

A girl with a long hair arrived at the waiting area...

END OF POV

"Luchia..." Kaito murmured under his breath.

"Kaito!!...Kaito!!...Kaito!!" Luchia called until Kaito stepped out of the crowd.

"Come on, Here, Faster" Kaito said as he motioned Luchia to come with him to a red Ferarri car. He opened the passengers seat and let Luchia in, then close the door again.

"Ne, Kaito where are we going...? I thought your house was there..." Luchia asked as she pointed her index finger to the direction of Kaito's house.He then stopped the car and looked at Luchia.

" I Kaito Duomoto will love you forever and now to seal that promise I made... Will you Luchia Nanami marry me?" Kaito proposed to Luchia while taking out a red velvet box, opening it and placing the seven karat diamond ring in Luchia's ring finger.

"Yes...yes... I will!!" Luchia said as she hugged Kaito while she was still crying her eyes out and again they shared a PASSIONATE KISS!! (No need to mention the other details about the kiss okay It might make me pee again...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note**_: Well...How was that?? Pls. Review k...

All of the characters: Yeah!! Make a review...

Me:seeeeeeee eeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn the characters wants you to make a review...Luchia and Kaito even broke their kiss just to say that...


End file.
